Emma's Horny Adventure Part II
by Stephanie.bby
Summary: 3 months after nearly getting raped, Emma becomes a prostitute and more slutty than ever. Trying to have as much sex as possible, will she have another problem to face? One with an intention bigger than pain? Or is it a blonde gone crazy? Extreme sex scenes caution. But that cover pic tho.
1. Emma Is Back

Here it is, the sequel to Emma's Horny Adventure. I'll have a full idea for this story soon. Hopefully this one will take less than five months. Parts of this story, like the last one, will be no P.O.V or Emma P.O.V Here we go!

Emma P.O.V

Its been 3 months since I almost got stabbed to death. Since my family could have got raped to death. I still have no idea where my little Ravi is. I've started becoming a prostitute, selling my self to anyone who wants to stretch my tight pussy. Every night I came home drunk, brusied and horny, wanting more cock or pussy to make me happier.

I was home early tonight after a guy made an appointment with me who had a dick the same size as an iPhone. I grabbed my 2 thick 15-inch pink diamond covered dildoes with hot sauce on the tip. I shoved one in my ass and one in my pussy, screaming and moaning. I was very loud and my daddy heard me and came up the stairs.

"Emma be quiet before I really make you scream." All I thought about was his perfect 16-inch dick wagging back and forth like a dog tail.

"Fine Dad."

"Excuse me, what was that."

"Uh I mean yes sir."

"No too late. Luke come here." Luke came in my room wearing Jeans and a t-shirt but I knew him just entering my room made him get a boner.

"Yes dad?" Luke asked

"We're giving her the treatment."

"Oh ok." Luke pulled down his pants to reveal a dick almost as big as Dad's. My dad and Luke started dick slapping me while I fingered my already wet pussy. I squirted all over Luke's face while he forced his thick cock in my mouth. Daddy loved seeing me choke and gag on dick. Daddy forced my left eye open and released a stream of hot cum. I couldn't take Luke's cock anymore and pulled it out my mouth.

"Give me more cum Daddy." I was moaning, crying, and laughing at the same time almost. Luke slapped me for pulling out his dick and let out a stream of cum on top of my forced open right eye. The cum in my eyes made my eyes water. Luke grabbed my legs and forced me on the floor laying down, ass up with my legs spread. Daddy stood towards my mouth and forced all of his perfect 16 inches in my mouth. Luke at the other end, shoved his long cock into my tight ass. I only moaned a little.

"Oh yes. Fuck me harder. Slap my boobs. Slap my face. Slap my ass. Torture my slutty useless teenage body." They did as I wished, and slapped my ass and boobs, with my moans becoming louder with each hit. They turned me over and started twisting my nipples while slapping my boobs with their dick. My moans could be heard through the whole penthouse. I suddenly felt Luke's cum enter my pussy.

"Luke why didn't you pull out?"

"Shut up whore." He slapped me hard making my face red. I took my nail and shoved it down Luke's dick hole, making him scream. He slapped me again and shoved his whole fist up my ass. Up to this point, my bed was completely soaked from cum, sweat, and my tears. It hasn't been this wet since my threesome with my mom and Jessie. I sucked Luke off and him and Morgan finally left. Part of me wanted to roll around in the cum on my bed but I decided to take a shower. My body was so sore from all the rough sex I've had. I fingered myself the whole time until I felt to weak to stand.

I manage to crawl to my bed to see that the cum was gone. Jessie of course. I crawl all the way to Jessie's room to see if she would give me a treat. Her naked body was leaking cum. She turned around to see me kneeling and waiting for cum. She spit cum all over my face.

"Thank you mistress." She grabbed my neck and forced me too the ground. She heel stomped my pussy. Her heel was 8 inches and had sharp spikes, then suddenly she forced it into my mouth.

"Oh and thanks for the cum you stupid bitch." Jessie grabbed my leg and dragged me back to my room. I layed there wishing I was more of a slut like always and I fell asleep.

For anyone looking forward to this, sorry it took so long. Please follow favorite and review. Peace out


	2. The School Bathroom

Emma P.O.V

I was mad as fuck but kind of happy to go back to school. It was senior year and I've missed more than half because I could fuck the principal anytime I want. I can't go to school naked anymore unfortunatly. My main goal for coming was to seduce my best friend. Rosie and I are almost completely opposite. I want to have sex and suck dick as much as possible, and I'm pretty sure she is a virgin still. I walked a half lap around the school until I finally saw her by a drinking fountain. Wearing all black. As usual.

"Hey Rosie I'm back." I tried to give her a hug but she backed up out of reach. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Shut up whore. Where have you been for like 4 months. Being a fucking slut somewhere? I've needed you. You were probably fucking your nanny the whole time. Best friend my ass."

"Look Rosie I'm sorry. I was running from a rapist and I needed some time off. And yes I did fuck Jessie multiple times. And I lovvvvved it. You should try it. Or at least take dick. How are you still a virgin?"

"Because I'm not a slut."

"You're not offending me if that's what you think. I love who I am. Maybe I could change you," I said slamming her to the lockers. I was taller, because of my heels, leaning over her.

"Emma leave me alone." I grabbed her hand and pushed it towards my boob.

"You feel that Rosie, that's the boob of a sexy slut. You could have fucked me for years, but you chose not to. And now I'm not asking. I'm telling you. Fuck me." I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bathroom.

I forced her down the halls all the way to the bathrooms near the back of the school. Once we were there, I pushed her in and locked the door.

"Alright bitch you ready?"

"Emma please stop. Unlock the door. Now. I don't want to be your fucktoy."

"You're more like a sex slave but whatever. Just drink this." I pulled out a water bottle filled with cum from my purse. "And you better hurry. It's still warm."

"Who's cum is this?"

"Mine, Luke's, Jessie's, Mom, Dad, Zuri's, and a little bit of Bertram all combined into a craveable hornifing drink. Drink up bitch."

"No Emma. I can't believe you've gotten even worse."

"Worse? I'm better than ever. More horny than ever. Just drink and we can fuck forever like best friends should."

"I said no bitch. Unlock the fucking door." I grabbed the bottle, poured some cum in my mouth and spit it all over Rosie's face.

"Emma please."

"No bitch. Too late." I forced off her Jeans and shirt to reveal her underwear. "Um, what are these?"

"It's a bra and panties."

"Yeah I've got work to do." I pulled up her panties as high as I could until she was screaming in pain.

"Emma please stop. This fuckin hurts so bad."

"Good it's what you get." I pulled them off her body and forced her to lay flat on the ground with her face up. I forced her mouth open to pour cum down her throat, then poured the rest on her body. I got on top, opposite way of her, hoping she would know what to do. "Alright. Lick."

"No."

"Are you sure you want to say that to me?"

"Yes." I reached for my purse and pulled out a giant pink 20 inch double sided dildo. Without warning, I jammed the dildo in her ass, making her scream in pain.

"Owww fuck, Emma please."

"Shut up before someone hears us," I say as I slap her. I wasn't finished yet. I strapped on my 12 inch dildo and forced it in Rosie's mouth. She tried to talk and scream as I slapped her ass. I finished by licking all the cum off her body. I put my tight dress back on, with the cum still covering me. Rosie came out the bathroom crawling, just the way I liked it.


	3. Losing Luke and Zuri

Emma P.O.V

As the final bell rang, i waited for Luke and Zuri to come out. My body felt so amazing with that cum still on my body, and this amazing see through dress. I sat down on the bench outside of the school's main entrance. They usually come right away because they know what happens next. About 30 minutes pass and still no one. Almost everyone was out of the building as I looked inside. Just a few teachers. They might know where they are.

"Excuse me but do you know where Luke and Zuri are?"

"They're in the principal's office," the teacher responded.

"Ugh again? What the fuck did they do this time."

"Not sure but I heard they were in big trouble."

"Shit. Ok thank you." I walk towards the princible's office as the teacher slaps my ass. I stopped to flash my extremely wet pussy. I continued walking with my dress up until I reached the princible's office. Empty. I took one step inside and heard loud banging. I ran to the door and surprisingly found the princible tied up. I tore the tape off and he started screaming.

"Ow. Oh thank god Emma. I was worried no one would find me. A soundproof principal's office was a bad idea."

"So who did this to you?"

"I don't know but when I said why are you doing this, he said revenge and ran out with Luke and Zuri. He had on a black hoodie, sweatpants and mask."

"Fuck i have to find them."

"Can you suck my long principal dick?"

"Um, not right now, I have to find my siblings."

"It's 17 inches."

"Oh, well maybe I can suck it for a while, when I get back."

"Please now please?"

"Begging will only get you more torture and less pressure. Besides that, you're old as fuck. I have to go!" I acted confident that I would find them but I had no idea where they could be or this kidnapper is. I called both of them but no answer so I started walking. Unfortunately, Tony can't help me because he got fired, and Daddy can't help me because of his porno shoot with mom. Luckily, I'm such a slut that I picked up the scent of Luke's cum.

After walking for about an hour, I realized I was at the best park of New York, where almost everyone naked, and it was a cum wonderland. I've been here once with my parents and it was fun as hell. My favorite snack here are the deep fryed cumballs and fries with cum drizzled on. With all this cum around, I lost Luke's scent. I decided to turn back around before I became unfocused.

This is that one time where I wish I wasn't famous so people wouldn't stop me to say hi or fuck them. With any luck, I could find them near the subway. I decided to go back to the penthouse so Jessie could with me.

"Hey sexy. Where's Luke and Zuri?"

"Someone took them at school. Could be a killer."

"Do you have any clues on where they are at?"

"I came here to ask you to help me look in the subway. Plus, I need to change. This dress isn't tight enough. Maybe you could lick this cum off of my body."

"Emma, not the time. We have to find them."

"I mean, who really needs them right? Me and you are perfectly fine Jessie."

"If you gonna change, hurry up and lets go."

"Alright fine." I changed into an extremely tight pink dress, with the cum still all over me. We left towards the subway. We ran with our amazing boobs and ass cheeks bouncing up and down. Halfway there, we got stopped by a gang to twerk for $100. Jessie motioned me to keep going the subway but I just couldn't help myself. I lifted my dress up and bounced my perfect cum-glistening ass. They had an amazing view of my soaking wet pussy.

"Alright guys. You know where to put the money." He shove 3 twenty dollar bills up my ass, and 2 in my pussy. Standing a few feet away was Jessie with the rest of their gang. They finger fucked her with Jessie leaking all over the ground.

We were finally at the subway, Jessie still moaning, and then, I didn't realize who we would meet again, with a vengence.


	4. Family Love

Emma P.O.V

"I hate the subway. It's like the palace of small dicks."

"Jessie! We're on a fucking mission. Focus."

"Said the girl with $100 dollars in her pussy."

"Said the girl who probably wants to lick the cum off the money. Now keep searching."

"Wow you're really determined."

"I usually don't say things like this but Luke is more than a big dick to me. He's the best brother I could ever have. We've been through it all together. Zuri and I have a sisterly bond that can never be broken. Teaching her to be a slut like me is what brings us together."

"Wow, I had no idea you felt that way."

"Well yea, of course. That's why I wish we could find Ravi. It's been 4 months. 4 fucking months, Jessie."

"I understand." I gave Jessie a kiss and a hug, and we continued to search.

"Wait, Emma. Do you have any clue to who we could be dealing with?"

"The principal said black hoodie, sweatpants, and mask.

"We need to sit and think."

"Okay, so who have a reason to hurt us this time?"

"Tony!"

"Isn't he dickless in jail, roting with Maybelle?"

"No. I cut off his dick, but he must have fled, because his body was never found."

"It would make perfect sense tho. We sent his girlfriend to jail. Speaking of which, there are many things I still don't understand about that night. Things we never discussed."

"What's that?"

"When we tried to escape, how were there 2 Maybelle's there? Was I hallucinating?"

"No because, I actually saw them both too. That night when you were still unconscious, I asked everyone if they 1 or 2. Everyone said 2. They only found 1 body near the crime scene, which was the one Maybelle."

"But I remember saying something like, 'how are you 2 places at once' or something like that. She said I'm not. I didn't want to talk about this anymore." I started crying into Jessie's lap. I was sick of all of this bad shit happening to me and my family.

"Maybe, we should go to the jail and talk to her."

"Fuck no. I don't want to see that physcotic bitch. I want to find my 2 brothers and sister, and have my life go back to normal."

"It will, trust me. Well, as normal as it was anyway."

"But what if we die? What if they die? Or we all get raped again?"

"Stay positive Emma. We can do this. Let's walk farther down. Maybe we should call."

"I tried three times. Nothing."

"Hang on, I just had a thought. What if this has been a plan by Ravi all along as payback?"

"What do you mean?"

"We always called his dick small and no one really paid attention to him. Maybe he's out here plotting. Maybe he sent Maybelle and Tony after us all along."

"He wouldn't do that. I'm his big sister and you're his nanny. He wanted to fuck us bad. I doubt he'd do anything to mess that up."

"I guess you're right. Anyone else it could be?"

"Maybe Rosie? She seemed mad at me for some bullshit. I guess because I fucked her by force. She does wear all black like all the time so possible. You know what? Let's just go back home and cuddle. Maybe they're at the house. I'm tired and horny." Jessie and I walked back, all the way through the dark. The wind had started to make it chilly. Especially me because of the cum under my dress. We started walking much faster and in about 20 minutes, we were there. The wind was stronger than ever, but we noticed someone right away from inside. Fucking the doorgirl senseless.

"Luke! Omfg I am so glad we found you." We ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hang on a sec guys. Scream Victoria."

"Ah. Ow. Oh shit. Fuck me fuck me FUCK ME!" Luke pulled out and sprayed jizz over her face. Next he finished on her amazing claw nails.

"Wow. These are so beautiful and slutty. Where'd you get them," Jessie asked.

"Oh I know a guy," she said licking off the cum on them.

"So Luke, Jessie and I would like to know where the hell you've been."

"We got home together about an hour ago. She had a very sudden urge to fuck me crazy. She's very freaky, good job Emma. Anyway I just came down about a half an hour ago to fuck Victoria and that's about it."

"So you couldn't call?"

"Oh, right, well I really didn't know you were looking for me."

"Of course we were looking. The principal said you guys got kidnapped by someone dressed in black."

"Oh, that was nothing Emma. We ran all the way around the building then hid upstairs."

"Well I guess Jessie and I are happy you're safe, somewhat." We all turned as soon as lightning striked right in front of the door. The wind nearly looked about 70mph. "Ok, guys, maybe we should hurry upstairs." The doors bursted open and all hell broke loose. Papers went flying and people held on to objects. I had nothing to grab and I couldn't hold myself down. I fell to the ground and got dragged by the wind. I held on to the doors.

"Luke! Help me!" He tried to walk over without getting swept by the wind. He reached me but he was too late. My grip had loosen and I was up in the air. I thought I was screaming loud, but I knew my screams were being silenced by the roaring winds of the tornado. The tornado toss me all around until I went very hightop. I screamed a the way down and landed on top of a car, a bloody mess.

"Emma! Emma! Emma. Emm..." their voices slowly faded as I died on top of the car.


End file.
